Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a towel rack, and more particularly to a towel rack comprising parts which are detachably fastened together.
2. Background of the Invention
As shown in FIG. 4, a prior art towel rack comprises a hanging rod 70 and two fastening mounts 71. In light of the two fastening mounts 71 being identical in construction to each other, only one fastening mount 71 is shown in the drawing. The two fastening mounts 71 are fixed with a wall to support the hanging rod 70 which is used to hold one or more towels. The hanging rod 70 and the fastening mounts 71 are fixedly fastened together by solder patches 75. Similarly, another prior art towel rack comprises a hanging rod 72, two fastening mounts 73, and two sleeves 74 which are fitted respectively over two longitudinal ends of the hanging rod 72 and are fixedly fastened with the fastening mounts 73 by solder patches 75, as shown in FIG. 5.
Such prior art towel racks as described above share the following shortcomings. In the first place, they cannot be conveniently stored or packaged for shipment in view of the fact that their component parts are fixedly fastened together by soldering. Secondly, the solder patches 75 undermine the esthetic effect of the prior art towel racks and do not hold for a protracted period of time, thereby shortening the service life span of the prior art towel racks.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a towel rack free of the shortcomings of the prior art towel racks described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a towel rack comprising a hanging rod, two fastening bars, two connection rods, two support mounts, and two fastening bolts by which the hanging rod, the two fastening bars, the two connection rods, and the two support mounts are detachably fastened together. The hanging rod is used to hold towels and is fastened to a wall by the two support mounts. In light of the component parts of the towel rack being detachably fastened together, the towel rack can be easily stored or packaged for shipment.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.